When The Flower Blossoms
by santi27
Summary: Naruto defeats Pain, and afterwards he and Sakura become a couple. Hinata who has always been madly in love with Naruto at first is upset, but then plots to leave the village to become stronger. Who will she meet, and what will she do on her travels?
1. Chapter 1

Hinata woke up in the bed she had become accustomed to in the past few days located in Konaha's hospital. Her rushing into battle to help Naruto fight against Pain had had disastrous affects on Hinata. She frowned slightly thinking back to the fight.

FLASH BACK

[for the beginning of this chapter, for some part I'm just going to quote directly from the manga the speech parts.]

The battle ragging on in the city had hushed to a loll. Most of the fighting and damage had ended, but with her Byakugan activated, Hinata knew better. She could see Naruto fighting Pain, and sadly, it appeared as if he was losing. Because Hinata loved Naruto it pained her to do nothing but watch.

**"Naruto"** Hinata whispered.

She couldn't take it anymore. Naruto was in trouble, and she had to do something. Without a second thought, after getting into position to use gentle fist, Hinata charged at Pain. She could hear someone desperately calling out to her, but that wouldn't stop her. As expected, Pain quickly dodged Hinata's attack. Hinata gracefully stopped in front of Naruto.

**"Reinforcements, eh?"** Pain same with an unreadable expression on his face.

**"I won't let you lay another finger on Naruto!"** Hinata said with fierceness that she did not believe she had in her.

**"What are you doing here? Get out of here! You're no match!"** Naruto yelled.

Sadly, Hinata knew that was the truth, but that wouldn't stop her. She loved Naruto, and would do anything to protect him. If she died while trying, at least it would be for a noble cause. Besides, if Naruto was killed, Hinata wasn't sure how she would survive.

**"I know."** Hinata said. **"I'm just being selfish."**

**"What are you talking about? What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"** Naruto shouted.

**"I'm here on my own free will."** Hinata explained. **"I used to always cry and give up. I nearly went the wrong way. But you showed me the right way."**

She remembered when she took the Chunin exams. In the preliminary round, Hinata had to face off against Neji, her cousin who was infinitely stronger. Hinata didn't think she could do it, but when she heard Naruto's encouraging shouts, Hinata gained more confidence in herself. Although she lost, he still gave her the courage to fight.

END OF FLASH BACK

The next part was almost too painful to remember. Hinata had straight out told Naruto that she wanted to be with him, and that she wasn't afraid to die protecting him because she loved him. After that, Hinata fought Pain, or at least attempted to. She couldn't even land a hit on him. Pain had just blasted her back with a Shinra Tensei.

Rushing into the fight like that had had two disastrous consciences. The first was from her injuries, Hinata was in critical conditioned. Only with the help of Konaha's outstanding medical ninjas had she managed to survive. She was surprised to have even recovered this quickly. Even worse so was Naruto's reaction to her pledge. When she had confessed her love to Naruto, she had hoped he would love her back, but it seemed that would not be so. From gossip Hinata had heard during her duration in the Hospital, it sounded as if Naruto was now with Sakura.

It pained Hinata very much to know that. For years, Naruto had chased after Sakura, never to receive any feelings in return. Sakura always felt he was immature and stupid. Despite that, Hinata still loved him. Hinata was always to afraid to admit her feelings and it seemed now for a good reason. She had been completely rejected. Upon seeing how cool Naruto really was, Sakura professed her love to Naruto and now they were together. Oh, it made Hinata's blood boil.

There was nothing left for her here in Konaha. With Naruto out of the picture, she felt as if there was nothing tying her down anymore. Her family didn't care for her. Being first born, Hinata should have become leader of the Hyuga clan when her father passed on, but her clan found her weak, and unsuitable to rule. Everyone knew that Neji would be in charge seeing as he was the strongest.

All these thoughts swirling around in Hinata's head couldn't help but make her feel upset.

**"No."** Hinata said to herself shaking her head.

She coudln't let all this bother her. Hinata just had to think positively. Naruto may be out of the picture, but there were other people out there. Her family may not want her, but Hinata didn't need them.

All this time Hinata had been training for others and not herself. She trained hard in hopes that Naruto would notice her and like her. Additionally, Hinata trained in hopes that her father would recognize her power and be proud of her. It appeared that would never be so. Hinata now realized that it was her family and Naruto who had been holding her back. All this time, she was been training to please them, but no matter how hard she tried, Hinata couldn't.

**"From now on, I'll train for myself, and only myself. I will be the best that I can be."** Hinata vowed to herself.

She would work harder than ever before, but this time for her sake. After all these years, Hinata owed it to herself to become stronger like she wanted to be, meaning no more doubts, no more stuttering, and definitely no more acting shy. It was time to grow up and become the strong women Hinata wanted and knew she could eventually become.

But how to do that? The answer was clear. Just being in this village reminded Hinata of her failures. Here, she was only being held back.

**"It's decided then."** Hinata said to herself. **"I must leave the village."**

Konaha was her past. It was bleak and dreary. The present wasn't much better, but Hinata was sure the future would be brighter. Change was coming, and Hinata could feel it.

New thought were planted into Hinata's mind. Plans would have to be made before she left, provisions gather, and goodbyes said. Scratch the last one. Hinata knew if she said goodbye to her friends, she would only be pressured into staying and possibly cave in. She would have to leave at night when no one could see and stop her. Of course, she would have to wait some time. In this weakened state Hinata was in no conditioned to travel.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: For a couple of days next week I am going away, and then right after that I have a huge report to do, so I probably won't update for some time. I just wanted to put a second one up to satisfy all that are interested.

Also, I want to apologize if there are any spelling mistaskes. I am a terrible speller, and even with the invention of spell check, I still some how manage.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you like it.

A week later:

Slowly, Hinata opened her eyes and it was pitch black. It was after all way placed midnight. After listening for a moment, she could tell by the silence that the there were no medics around. Everything sounded silent, meaning it was go time.

Slowly, Hinata got up from her bed. She walked over to the window and opened it. Without glancing back at the room, Hinata quietly climbed out the window, and jumped the short distance. With a soft thud she landed delicately on her feet, almost like a cat. Hinata smiled to herself. So far, everything was going according to her plan.

Now for provisions. She would need to get some things from her home. Hinata needed some clothes, weapons, food, money, her sleeping bag, and maybe a few books. Nothing else would be taken to make traveling easier.

After sometime, Hinata found herself nearing the familiar estate she had grown up in. The Hyuuga family always had people patrolling the compound to ensure their safely making getting in very difficult. However, having grown up there, Hinata knew an easy way to get in. Next to the gate that surrounded the estate was a large tree located across from her window. After sending some chakra into her feet, Hinata promptly climbed up the tree. She rested on one of the higher branches for a moment. The height used to terrify Hinata, but she was used to it by now. Carefully, she walked along the branch praying that it would stay steady. Thankfully it did. Hinata's window was kept unlocked, because that was how she liked it, so getting in from there would be no issue.

Once in her room, Hinata quickly but quietly started gathering supplies. For a moment Hinata debated on if to take extra clothes or not. In the end, she disided againts it. Time was the essanse now. She needed to leave before anyone awoke. Besides, later she could just by clothes from a diffrent village. Instead, she grabbed her rather large stash of money and placed it into her backpack. She grabbed her well stocked pouch that was filled with kunai and shuriken, and attacked it to the holster on the leg of her pants.

Now for food, Hinata thought to herself. With no quieter way to do it, Hinata left her room and headed down the stairs to the first floor. She navigated through the familiar building to the kitchen. Once there, Hinata ransacked though the well stocked cabinets for canned goods. After placing them in her bag, Hinata was about to head back upstairs when she stopped in front of her father's study. Something compelled her to enter. Hinata knew it would be best to just leave while she still could, but against her better judgment she entered.

On her father's desk was an ancient looking book. Hinata had only seen that book a few times before, for she was rarely let into her father's study, but she still knew what that book was. It was a book filled with facts on the Hyuga clan, and secret Justus that could only be shared among the main branch of the clan. She hesitated for a moment, but then grabbed the book, and placed it in her bag. Hinata felt she wasn't doing anything wrong because although she would never lead the clan, rightfully through blood it should be hers.

She made her way back up to her room, and strapped her sleeping bag on top of her knapsack. Hinata glanced around the room making sure she didn't forget anything. Her eyes came to rest on a picture of her, and the other Konaha ninja her age. The image was almost too painful to look at for it reminded her of what would be missing. Kiba who had of a huge grin. Shino had that serious look on his face. As per usual, Choji was shoving a bag of potato chips into his mouth. Shikamaru wasn't even looking at the camera. His was obviously gazing up at the clouds. Sakura and Ino were glaring at each other, over what Hinata was not sure. And there was Naruto, just being well Naruto.

Hinata glared at the picture not wanting to remember them. She shoved the picture down onto her dresser top so she could no longer see, making the glass crack.

Suddenly, Hinata heard footsteps coming. She was sure it was her sister Hanabi. How could she have been so stupid and forgotten? Hanabi was a light sleeper, and was always walking around in the middle on the night. She made her way over to the window and was about to climb out when she heard the door starting to open. Quickly, Hinata jumped down landing softly.

** "Sorry Hanabi, but I just can't allow you to see me."** Hinata whispered.

Silently, Hinata left the large estate.

Hinata walked through the village's streets without a fear of being seen. It was almost four o'clock in the morning by now. Not a soul was up. Not even a chirp of a bird or the pattering of animal feet could be heard. Soon, the more dedicated Ninjas would be up to start their morning runs. She could count of Gai and Lee to be up doing a ridiculous amount of laps around the village. It saddened Hinata to know that she couldn't even come close to being as strong to them.

**"Stop it."** Hinata told herself breaking the silence. **"Soon, I will be stronger. Soon, I will be able to do that too. I know it**."

Soon after, Hinata arrived at the gates of the village. By day, they were guarded by to Chunin, but by night, no one was there. The two chunin would return soon a bit later on, but still early on in the morning. Hinata had time plenty of time until they would arrive.

She looked through the gates and at the path leading away from the village. Down that path lay her future of strength, adventure, and change. After a moment, Hinata glanced back at the village. There was her past which was filled with disappointment, sadness, and more disappointment. Leaving it would be easy, or so she thought. Konaha was still her home. She had grown up there.

**"No."** Hinata said firmly. **"I must leave."**

If she looked at the village any longer, Hinata was sure she would stay, and that was not what she wanted. She tore her gaze away from the village, and opened the gates.

**"Good bye Konaha."** Hinata said.

She walked out of the village and through the gates. Hinata started down the path.

**"Hello future."** Hinata added with a faint smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Again, I appologize for any spelling mistakes or typos. I hope you enjoy. If you feel like it's not that interesting, sorry, but I promise next chapter it will be a more interesting and other characters will be included.

Chapter Three:

_If I can just get past the Fire Country border I should be safe _Hinata thought to herself. If Konoha sent pursuers to bring her back, there would be little they could do past the border because it would no longer be their terratory. Hinata would surely be safe from Konoha Ninjas once she passed the border. But where would she go from there? Certainly not north, for that was where Orochimaru's hide out lay. Only trouble was located in that direction. Going east our south was also out of the question for mainly water lay there. So with no where better to go, west it would be.

As Hinata ran through the forests of Fire Country she thought to herself. On second thought, Hinata doubted they would even bother sending anyone to look for her. The village never felt Hinata was much of an asset, and despite being the clan heir, her family didn't care either. This thought which once used to trouble Hinata had turned out to be a blessing in disguise because now Hinata was sure no one would peruse her.

It was late afternoon, so after a great deal of running, Hinata decided it was better to be safe than sorry, so doubled back to make sure no one was fallowing her. There was no one perusing her. There were no faint footstep prints leading in her direction, and there certainly weren't any voices. No one from Konoha cared about her, so no one would look for her.

Hinata continued her journey, but as she ran, the tears began to pour. Within moments it was like a torrential down pour. Hinata wanted to stay strong for her sake, but right now she just couldn't. **"No one cares."** Hinata sobbed. **"Not the village, not my friends, and not my family. No one will ever come looking for me because I'm just worthless Hinata."** She remembered how when Sasuke left a huge search party was sent to bring him back. People cared about him, however, no one cared about Hinata.

**"Stop it."** Hinata told herself wiping the tears away from her eyes. **"So what if no one cares. They are my past. Forget about them. They don't want me, so fine, I don't want them either. I'll be just fine by myself."** Hinata whispered to herself. Deep down however, Hinata knew she was lying to herself. She didn't want to forget her past, and even more so she wanted them to want her, but Hinata knew that wouldn't happen so there was no point in crying. She wiped away the last of her tears, and thought, _if someone were to see me now that would be funny._ _They'd probably think I'm doing crazy for talking to myself. _Suddenly, Hinata burst out into laughter in thought causing a bird to fly away in fear.

When Hinata finally came to her senses, she realized it was dark. Although she was so close to the border, Hinata decided it would be insane to continue traveling in the dark not knowing exactly where to go. She could get lost, or worse, fall of a cliff or something like that. Besides, now that it was officially determined that there was no fear of pursuers, there was no need to rush.

Now where to sleep? The ground was out of the question. While awake Hinata could easily protect herself from wild animals, but while asleep, Hinata was just as unprotected as a regular person. She looked up and glanced at the tall trees. Up there she would surely be safe. Sending chakra down to her feat, Hinata climbed up the tree and stopped once arriving at a large stable looking branch that wasn't too high above the ground. If Hinata didn't roll around much in her sleep, she would be perfectly fine, so without even taking her sleeping bag out, Hinata fell into a deep slumber.

Hinata woke up early in the morning to see the sun rise. Feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, Hinata continued on her journey.

Not long after, Hinata exited the lush, green forests of Fire Country, and entered the more populated, flat land of river country. River country however was small, so Hinata quickly made her way through it at a slightly slower place, for it was filled with civilians. Night fell as Hinata neared the end of River Country, so instead of continuing on to Wind Country, she stopped in a small village and spent the night in a cheap in.

Early the next morning, Hinata left and continued on her journey. It was midday when things started to go wrong. While traveling through Fire Country, Hinata was fine becuase the temperature was cool underneath the shade of the trees, and River Country wasn't bad either. Here however in Wind Country, things were different. The terrain consisted of sand and little of anything else. The wind was harsh making it hard for Hinata to se anything. The sun was beating down on Hinata. All of this caused her pace to dramatically slow down.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. The trek had made her weary, and all she wanted was to rest in the shade but there was no shade to be found, so instead, Hinata settled for just taking a break and sitting down on the sand. She pulled out her water container from her bag to take a sip and quench her parched throat, only to discover that there was none left. **"Damn it."** Hinata swore. What would she do now? In her mind Hinata quickly assessed the situation. _I'm in the middle of a desert. The sand is overwhelming, the wind is blowing strong, I'm too far away from Suna or any other village, and I have no water. So basically, I'm screwed._

The situation seemed bleak, but there was only one thing to do. Continue on to Suna and hope she survived. **"No use sitting around now Hinata. You've got a long way to cover, and you're going to survive it."** She said to herself. _Great. Now I really am going crazy and hallucinating. People always say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness._ Hinata stood up and brushed the sand off her legs and continued walking.

As Hinata walked she recalled a story her mother used to tell her about the little train going up the hill not sure it could make it. The train kept thinking that it could and in the end despite all odds, succeeded. Right now, Hinata felt like the train. She had to make it up that hill and arrive in Suna. Her life depended on it. In her mind she kept repeating over and over again _I think I can_, in hopes that like the train she too would be successful.

**"I think I can."** Hinata said one last time out loud before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion and dehydration. Tears came to Hinata's eyes, but she held them back. The point of leaving had been for Hinata to become stronger, not to become weaker and die in the middle of a dessert where her body could decay or be eaten by wild animals! Hinata shuddered slightly at the thought. No matter how much Hinata told herself that she could, she obviously couldn't. _What was I thinking?_ That was Hinata's last thought before she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

Again, sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I hope you all this this chapter. It's a lot longer then usual for me.

**A week earlier at the Akatsuki base:**

Pain had just returned from his narrow escape of his fight against the Kyubi. Things had not gone as he had planned. The Kyubi was still out there, and he was severely injured. Things had never seemed grimmer. _Curse that damn Kyubi._ He thought to himself.

As leader of the Akatsuki, Pain had called a mandatory meeting for all the members. Everyone was busy talking amongst themselves, so Pain yelled, **"Shut up!"** Immediately, everyone fell silent.

**"The Akatsuki which once numbered ten now numbers only five!"** Pain began in rage.

Recently, their numbers had been dwindling. First Orochimaru left. It hadn't seemed like such a big deal at the time, but it got worse. Sasori was then killed by some brat from Konoha. Kakuzu and Hidan were also lost in a fight against Konoha ninjas. Deidara and Itachi had been killed by Sasuke. He and Konan had barely made it out alive from their last account with Naruto.

**"Shall we allow the world to think we are so easily killed and weak?"** Pain asked rhetorically.

**"Yes!"** shouted Tobi jokingly.

**"No you stupid fool! We cannot allow that ever! We most become stronger than ever to accomplish our goals."** Pain said furiously.

**"And how are we going to do that? The Kyubbi kid kicked your ass."** Kisame muttered.

**"What did you say?"** Pain yelled.

**"I asked how we-"** Kisame yelled back.

**"Just forget it."** Pain said interupting him. **"To become stronger, first we must regroup and recruit. This generation Shinobi are stronger than ever. I'm sure we can fine some suitable candidates to join."**

**"Like?"** Zetsu asked.

**"How about Sasuke and his lot. They seem pretty strong."** Tobi suggested.

**"Hmmm."** Pain said thinking about it. Sasuke had killed one of their own which was troubling, but it only proved how strong he was. **"Alright then. I want you Zetsu to find them and extend the offer."**

**"I'm on it."** Zetsu said before leaving.

**"As for you Konan, Kisame and Tobi, you'll be waiting here with me."** Pain said.

**Sometime later miles and miles away:**

**"So Sasuke, what do you have planned for now?"** Karin asked edging slightly closer to her crush.

**"Yeah Sasuke. You've killed Itachi, so what's next?"** Suigetsu asked daringly.

Ever since his brother had practically annihilated the Uchiha clan, Sasuke had lived to get revenge and kill Itachi. For years, Sasuke had trained hard. He even left Konoha to become stronger, and now that he was stronger, Sasuke had been able to kill Itachi and get revenge. Now that it was over however, Sasuke wasn't quite sure what to do. His whole life felt kind of pointless.

**"We keep traveling and training."** Sasuke decided. Even without a need to become any stronger, power was always something Sasuke liked, and having more of it would be great,

**"Brilliant idea Sasuke!"** Karin said.

Suigestsu rolled his eyes and mumbled, **"Not again."** Karin obviously had a thing for Sasuke it was just so annoying watching Karin shamelessly through herself at Sasuke.

**"What did you say!"** Karin yelled at Suigestsu.

**"Will the two of you just cool it."** Sasuke said.

Jugo who remained silent watched them argue. It was all just so amusing.

**"What do you mean cool it? Karin's the one who's flipping out."** Suigestsu said.

**"Will you just shut up."** Karin said. **"Some is near. I can sense their chakra."** Karin added closing her eyes so she could focus better. **"Yes, it's one person, and woah! He has a huge amount of chakra."**

**"We know you're there."** Sasuke called out.** "There's no point in hiding."**

Zetsu came out of the tree he had merged into as Sasuke spoke. **"So, it appears you have found me out, Sasuke Uchiha."** Zetsu said. **"Clever as expected."** Zetsu added. From first impressions, Sasuke reminded him exactly of Itachi.

**"Who are you and what do you want?"** Sasuke asked coldly and straight to the point.

Zetsu chuckled slightly and said, **"Now now, Sasuke. I'm Zetsu. I've come to give you a proposition."**

**"Which would be?"** Sasuke asked impatiently. He hated waiting.

**"We, as in the Akatsuki, would like for you, and your-"** Zatsu began pausing to look around at the rest of the people with Sasuke. **"Team to join us. We believe you could all be a great asset to our cause."**

**"And what makes you think we want to join your run down organization?"** Sasuke asked.

Zetsu said, **"It's quite simple really. Now that you've killed Itachi, you have nothing else to do."**

Sasuke knew he was right but didn't want to admit it. **"So, even after I killed Itachi, you still want me in your group? Isn't that a bit odd?"** Sasuke asked.

**"Not at all. In fact, it only goes to show how strong you really are."** Zetsu said. Zetsu really hoped they would agree. The Akatsuki really needed members like them. From their sources, they had learned about the abilities of Sasuke's team. Karin has incredible skill with sensing chakra and has special healing abilities. With Jugo's incredible strength he could always be useful, and it was known that Suigetsu was very crafty with a sword. If they didn't agree, Zetsu didn't want to think about what he would have to do. **"So, what do you say Sasuke? Are you in?" **Zetsu asked.

After a moment of thought, Sasuke said, **"Alright. Will join your little ragtag group."**

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. _There goes Sasuke acting as leader again making decisions without even consulting us. Has it ever occurred to him that perhaps I don't want to join the group that just so happens to have a member who I so desperately would like to defeat and take his sword? But no, if I'm part of the Akatsuki I just can't possibly do that._

Karin on the other hand was perfectly happy. **"Wise choice as always Sasuke."** She said. It would be good to join a group giving her a sense of a bit more permanence.

Jugo also agreed with Sasuke's decision. _Perhaps now I will face more enemies that I will be allowed to kill_ Jugo thought gleefully.

**"Alright then. Let's go."** Zetsu said. _Pain will be pleased when he finds out_ Zetsu thought to himself.

**Sometime later at the Akatsuki main base:**

**"Greetings Sasuke."** Pain said glad that they had agreed to join.

When Sasuke didn't respond, Pain decided to continue talking, **"Welcome to the Akatsuki. Now down to business."** Pain wasn't the kind of person to beat around the bush. **"You Karin will be partnered up with Konan. The two of you we'll stay here and get to know each other."**

Karin glanced at Konan and thought to herself, _She looks alright, but I wish I didn't have to be separated from Sasuke. How will he fare without me?_

**"Suigetsu, you will be partnered with Kisame."** Pain continued. The reason for that pairing was simple. Kisame was a master with swords and there was much Suigetsu could learn from him. On the down side, there wasn't must variety in their group.

**"Damn it."** Suigetsu said out loud without thinking. He had been hoping not to be placed on a team with Kisame for that it would only become more difficult for him to take Kisame's sword.

**"Watch it brat. The only one who should be upset here is me having to be partnered with a little runt like you."** Kisame said glaring at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu glared back, but said nothing. _On second thought maybe this is for the best. There is a lot I can learn from him. Eventually, I will surpass and defeat him._

**"You two should stay in Wind Country making sure no one gets too close to our hide out for comfort."** Pain explained hoping the two would eventually get along.

**"Sasuke, you'll be with Tobi. I want the two of you to travel into Fire Country, and gather information on what is going on with Konoha."** Pain commanded. He hoped the two of them would get along. Tobi acted to say the least a bit goofy, and from what he could tell, Sasuke was not the type to joke around.

**"Oh we're going to have so much fun Sasuke!"** Tobi said with a grin. Unknown to most people he was really Madara Uchiha, hence it was great for him to be placed with Sasuke. However, Sasuke didn't have to know that yet.

**"Joy."** Sasuke said sarcastically wondering why he had to team up with such a loser.

**"And Jugo you'll stay here with me."** Pain finally said.

**Present time in the middle of the desert:**

Kisame and Suigetsu had been roaming the desert as Pain requested making sure now ninjas were in the area. Kisame was so angry at the moment for he loathed the desert. It was too hot for his liking, and it lacked water. To make matters worse was that annoying Suigetsu kid. Kisame couldn't stand him. All day long, Suigetsu had been pestering him with complaints after complaints, and when Suigetsu wasn't complaining, he was constantly asking Kisame questions. Take now for example.

_This is such a drag. I want some action already _Suigetsu thought to himself. **"Hey Kisame, want to hear a joke?"** Suigetsu asked.

**"No!"** Kisame answered bluntly.

_Too bad _Suigetsu thought to himself_. _With a grin, Suigetsu then asked, **"Knock knock?"**

_Just great _Kisame thought to himself. _It's just my luck to get stuck with some retarded kid._ However, what Kisame would never admit was that he actually liked knock knock jokes. He found them to be so bad, that they were actually good. Kisame decided to humor the kid and said, **"Whose there?"**

**"Old lady."** Suigetsu said still grinning.

Kisame rolled his eyes. He had previously heard this one. **"You'll have to do better than that. I've already heard that one."** Kisame said.

Suigetsu frowned and said, **"Oh I will. I'll find the best knock knock joke around, and then you'll laugh."**

**"Dream on kid. That will happen when cows fly."** Kisame said.

**"Isn't it normally when pigs fly?"** Suigetsu asked.

**"No you dolt. It would be way cooler if cows could fly."** Kisame said.

Suigetsu was about to respond when Kisame interrupted him. **"What's that?"**

**"Come off it Kisame. You're just imagining things. There's nothing in this god forsaken desert but sand dunes and little shrubs."** Suigetsu said.

**"No really! Look over there."** Kisame said pointing into the far off distance.

Suigetsu gazed out into the distance. There was something. **"What's that?"** Suigetsu asked.

**"I don't know you gaki. That's why I was asking you."** Kisame said.

Suigetsu frowned for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. **"I know! I bet I can figure out what it is before you can."** Suigetsu said.

**"Alright then."** Kisame said.

**"Looks a bit like a rock to me."** Suigetsu asked as they walked toward it.

**"Have some more imagination! Besides, it's too small to be a rock."** Kisame said.

**"I know! It's a rare huge desert lizard that eats humans for breakfast."** Suigetsu suggested.

**"Now you're just being ridiculous."** Kisame said, although he did find the idea pretty amusing.

**"Am not!"** Suigetsu said.

**"You are to and don't deny it."** Kisame said as they came closer. The object was now in front of them. It was easily not a rock or a giant lizard.

**"It's a girl!"** Suigetsu exclaimed. The girl seemed very fragile. She had black hair, and around her neck was a leaf village head band.

**"She's from the leaf village."** Kisame pointed out. **"They are our enemies. If she's not dead already, then we must kill her."** Kisame said.

Suigetsu bent down to check it she head a pulse. **"But…"** Suigetsu said trailing off. **"There's a pulse. It would be wrong to kill her when she's just passed out. Let's just give her a chance to wake up."** Suigetsu argued. There was something about this girl that made him not want to kill her.

**"Fine, but I refuse to wait around all day. If she doesn't wake up soon, I'm sorry, but we'll have to kill her."** Kisame said wondering why he was taking pity on this girl.

**A few hours later:**

Kisame and Suigetsu had been waiting for what seemed forever, but the girl had still not woken up. Suigetsu wondered if there was something wrong with her. Kisame was pacing restlessly back and force.** "I'm sorry Suigetsu, but I just can't wait any longer."** Kisame said impatiently. Kisame liked killing, and he especially didn't like waiting to kill. Suigetsu glumly said, **"Do as you must."**

Kisame removed his sword from where he kept it on his back, and was swinging it downward to kill the girl, when he eyes flashed open, and at the last moment she rolled to the side.

Suigetsu stared at the girl's eyes rememorized by their white color with a hint of violet. There was something odd about her face. The veins near her eyes were bulging.

**"What the!"** Kisame cried out. How can this girl be awake? Just moments before, she was passed out and nearly half dead.

Quickly, Hinata stood up, and got into the juuken fighting stance. This did not look good. The two ninjas standing in front of her were obviously rogue ninjas. They were the type of people Hinata avoided fighting with especially the weakened state she was in now. It pained Hinata just to stand, but she refused to let that show.

A hushed silence fell over the area. No one was quite sure what to say. Kisame was wondering how this girl had managed to evade his sword. Hinata was wondering who the hell these two people were, and Suigetsu just wanted to know what would happen next.

After a moment, Kisame asked, **"Who are you?" **He decided that if she was awake now, he might as well get some information out of her about Konoha. Pain would be pleased.

**"I'm Hinata Hyuuga."** She responded.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Thanks everyone for the reveiws. If you could be so kind, I would be forever grateful if you vote in the pull on which chakra element you would like Hinata to have, because the next chapter will not be up until I have decided because that will play a part. Again, sorry for any spelling or gramatical mistakes. Thanks for reading and here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

When Hinata told Kisame her name, the name Hyuuga turned on a light bulb in his head. Itachi must have mentioned that name once. From what he remembered Kisame knew that their blood line trait was called the Byakugan, which is said to be the origin for that Sharingan. People with the Byakugan can see everything including the Chakra circulation system. The Hyuuga clan also has its own unique and dangerous fighting style called the Juuken. _This girl may potentially be dangerous_ Kisame thought. _But then again, she is only a little girl. What can she do in this weakened state?_

While Kisame was deep in his thoughts, Suigetsu was also deep in his own. _What is it with this girl? I thought Sasuke had weird looking eyes, but this girl's eyes are on a whole different level_ _of weird. They're like flabidyjillion times more weird_ Suigetsu thought wondering why her eyes were a pure white.

"**Umm, if you two don't mind staying in your little daze, I've got things to do, so I'm just going to walk away now."** Hinata said slowly backing away. She wanted to avoid confrontation with them as much as possible, so leaving would be the best thing to do.

Kisame had been deep in his own thoughts when he realized that girl had just said something and was now walking away. He couldn't let her leave now. Not when he had questions to ask her. **"Wait!"** Kisame called out.

"**I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't. I've got places to be, things to do, a life to live, so maybe I'll take a rain check?"** Hinata said.

"**Look girl, you will come with us, and you will not fight us! We don't want to hurt you, but we will if need be."** Kisame said glaring at Hinata.

"**You asked for my name, and I told it to you. It would do you well to use it fish boy."** Hinata said. _What's gotten into me?_ Hinata wondered. It wasn't like her at all to be this bold. Hinata had wanted to change, but she didn't think it would be this easy.

"**Who are you calling fish boy!"** Kisame yelled.

"**Perhaps if you told me your names as well I wouldn't have to call you that."** Hinata suggested.

Kisame was furious. Who was this girl to outright insult him like that. Well he'd show her. Kisame was about to reach for his sword when Suigetsu stopped him.

"**Keep your head on. Calm down."** Suigetsu said.

"**Right. Well I'll have you know I'm Kisame one of the feared seven swords men of the mist"** Kisame said proudly.

"**What? Is that supposed to make me scared?"** Hinata asked.

"**Just a little bit."** Kisame said.

"**Well I hate to break it to you, but it is not working."** Hinata said.

"**Ahem."** Suigetsu said. He hated being ignored like he was now. Didn't she want to know his name as well?

"**And who are you? Don't tell me that you have some fancy title as well."** Hinata said.

"**It's just Suigetsu."** He replied.

"**Well just Suigetsu, it was nice knowing you."** Hinata said continuing to walk away. If it was true that these people didn't want to hurt her, then walking away wouldn't be such a big deal. All Hinata was sure of at the moment was that she had to get to a village soon, or else she would probably faint from exhaustion again.

Kisame was about to stop Hinata when Suigetsu stopped him. **"There is no need to fight. She'll collapse again soon, I'm sure of it, and when that happens we'll just take her. Just act natural and pretend you don't care about her anymore."** Suigetsu said quietly to Kisame.

"**You better hope that works kid."** Kisame said watching Hinata leave. Kisame looked away from the girl and started humming to himself.

**"You know, acting natural isn't one of your strong points. I said act natural, not suspicious."** Suigetsu said.

But work it did. Hinata hadn't gone too far when she fell like a sack of potatoes onto the ground. Within moments she could see the figures of Kisame and Suigetsu standing above her.

"**See, I told you it would work."** Suigetsu said proudly.

"**So? Fighting her would have been much more fun, although, in this state, I'm not too sure about that. It probably would have been too easy."** Kisame said.

"**Not you two again."** Hinata mumbled.

"**You know, I think the heat is getting to her head, because I have no idea why she sounds so disappointed to see us again. Perhaps we should just grab her and go already?"** Suigetsu said.

"**All right. But seeing as this was your brilliant idea, you can carry her."** Kisame said.

"**Fine."** Suigetsu grumbled. He always got stuck with the dirty work. He easily picked up Hinata and said to Kisame, **"We'll have to go at a slower pace though. Running will be harder while carrying her."**

"**Alight." **Kisame said slightly annoying. It almost would have been better if they had never found the girl. She was just too much trouble.

"**You better not faint on us again." **Suigetsu said, but fainting was inevitable and not long after they began to run, Hinata passed out again.

**A couple of days later the Akatsuki base:**

Kisame and Suigetsu had just arrived at the base and were greeted by a very unhappy Pain. **"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be patrolling the area looking for potential threats."** Pain said glaring at the two of him.

"**Exactly, were back here because we did find a threat**." Kisame said pointing to the girl who was still be carried by Suigetsu.

"**Her?"** Pain said incredulously. **"How can she be a threat? She's so little and is half dead by the looks of it**."

"**Trust us on this one, she can be."** Suigetsu said thinking about how even in her weakened state she managed to avoid Kisame's blade. Most people couldn't even do that at full strength.

"**Besides, she's from Konoha. We thought you would like to interrogate her for information before we killed her."** Kisame said.

"**A very good point. Alright, she can live for now. Place her in one of the spare rooms. I want you Suigetsu and Kisame watching her. Inform me immediately when she wakes up. Under no circumstances are you to allow her to escape."** Pain said.

**Twenty four hours later:**

It was god knows what time when Hinata finally woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and thought about her strange dream. In it she had left Konoha for good and met up with two missing ninjas. It was odd, but in some ways, Hinata liked the idea.

It was then that Hinata realized she wasn't in her bed. In fact, she wasn't even in her own room. **"What's going on?"** Hinata whispered to herself.

Suigetsu smiled slightly. Hinata seemed to be one odd person after waking up. He nudged Kisame who was sleeping in a chair next to him and said, **"Wake up sleepy head. The girls awake."** Kisame however continued sleeping.

When Hinata heard voices she realized she was not alone. She was so surprised that she screamed so loud that even Kisame couldn't sleep any longer.

Quickly, Suigetsu clamped his hand over her mouth. Hinata tried to say something but all that came out was a jumble of sounds.

"**If you promised not to scream or run I will remove my hand."** Suigetsu said. Hinata nodded vigorously, and Suigetsu removed his hand.

"**Kisame, go get Pain. I'll watch her."** Suigetsu said.

Hinata watched Kisame leave and she said, **"I must still be dreaming. When I'll wake up I'll be back in Konoha."**

Suigetsu rolled her eyes and said, **"Snap out of it Hinata. This is no dream."**

"**B-b-ut it is! I'm sure of it, because if it wasn't a dream I definitely wouldn't be here." **Hinata said stuttering. _I'm just to cowardly to have actually done this _Hinata thought to herself.

"**Aha, but that's where you're wrong. It isn't a dream."** Suigetsu said.

"**S-s-o you're saying that all of this really happened? Th-that this really isn't all some dream?"** Hinata asked. _Stop stuttering Hinata. You're just making a fool of yourself _Hinata thought to herself.

"**Precisely."** Suigetsu said with a grin.

The room door opened and Kisame entered. **"Alright sleeping beauty. Up you go. Someone has really been looking forward to meeting you." **Kisame said.

All Hinata wanted to do now was to fall back asleep and wake up in Konoha, but that didn't really seem like an option. With no other option, Hinata followed Kisame wondering who he wanted her to meet.

They entered a large room. In the center was a large table, and sitting around it were numerous people. Hinata's eyes however landing straight on the person sitting at the head of that table.

"**You!"** Hinata said angrily. Pain was the one who had invaded Konoha and nearly destroyed it. She loathed him more then any other person in the whole world.

"**Ah yes, me**." Pain said with a twisted smile. **"I was wondering if we would ever me again."** Pain said.

Back when Pain had invaded Konoha Hinata foolishly fought against Pain, and Pain had mopped the floor with her.

"**So you're Hinata Hyuuga then? The girl I fought back in Konoha. No hard feelings right?" **Pain asked laughing slightly.

"**Go to hell."** Hinata said glad that her stutter hadn't come back.

"**Such strong words coming from such a week girl."** Pain said.

"**I am n-not w-weak." **Hinata stuttered. _Damn you stutters for coming back. I thought I was rid of you. _Hinata thought to herself.

Pain laughed along with the rest if the people at the table and said, **"So how's that boyfriend of yours fairing? I hope Naruto suffering for what he did." **Pain asked.

At the mention of Naruto Hinata became a bit light headed. _Must not faint. Must not faint. _Hinata thought to herself. Fainting at the mention of Naruto was something she would have done in that past, but now she wouldn't allow it. It would only go to show how weak she was. Talking about Naruto however hurt too much, so Hinata kept her mouth closed.

"**What? Kyuubi got your tongue?"** Pain asked.

"**Stop talking about things you know nothing about!"** Hinata cried out in a sudden outburst.

"**You loved him didn't you?"** Pain asked calmly. It must be. **"You loved him but he didn't return the feelings right?" **Pain asked.

"**Stop it."** Hinata said again quietly and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear about this. It was too painful.

"**Grow up girl! Love is for the foolish and weak. You have yet to feel true pain!"** Pain yelled.

"**Stop it. You know nothing about me so stop being so judgmental."** Hinata said.

"**This is not me being judgmental. This is me stating the truth."** Pain said. **"And if you won't answer my questions, then I'll just put you out of your misery and kill you now."** Pain said.

Hinata got into her fighting stance and said, **"Go ahead and try to kill me. You most likely will succeed, but I won't go down without a fight."**

Pain was about to attack, when a voice stopped him. **"Wait" **said Zetsu. **"The girl may provide to be useful. If we keep her around then the Akatsuki will number ten again, and besides, we could use her eyes, and I like her attitude."**

Hinata glanced at the guy who just spoke. _What was he talking about?_ She wondered. What use could they ever find in her?

"**He has got a point."** Konan said. **"Just because you easily defeated her doesn't mean she is weak. You could defeat any of us easily. I say we vote on this."**

"**Alight. Should we let her live?"** Pain said with a sigh. He was really looking forward to killing someone. **"I say no. Jugo, what do you say?"**

"**No."** Jugo said.

"**Konan?"** Pain asked.

"**Yes."** She said.

"**Karin?"** Pain asked.

"**No!"** Karin said. She did not want this girl here. She didn't like the way Sasuke looked at her.

"**Zetsu?"** Pain asked.

"**I vote yes."** Zetsu responded.

"Tobi?" Pain asked.

"**No."** he said. This Hyuuga girl could prove to be troublesome and get in the way of his plans.

"**Sasuke?"** Pain asked.

Sasuke wasn't really sure how to answer. All though he hadn't admitted it to anyone yet, he knew Hinata. They had been genin together back in Konoha. Despite wanting to cut all of his attachments to Konoha, but he couldn't just let Hinata die, so he voted, **"Yes."**

"**Suigetsu?"** Pain asked,

Suigetsu saw potential in Hinata so he responded **"Yes."**

The vote was four lives to four kills. It was all down to Kisame's vote now. **"And what do you say Kisame?" **Pain asked.

This was a tuff decision for Kisame. On the one hand Hinata hadn't done anything wrong, but at the same time, the girl was such a pain. After a moment a thinking Kisame finally decided, **"Yes. Let the girl live."**

Pain grimaced unhappy with the vote, but a vote was a vote so he said, **"Welcome to the Akatsuki Hinata."**

"**Wait a moment!"** Hinata yelled. **"Don't I get some choice in this? Not to be insulting or anything, but I don't really want to be part of the Akatsuki."** Hinata added.

"**Well then would you prefer to die because that can be arranged?" **Pain asked.

"**No."** Hinata said quickly.

"**Well then welcome to the Akatsuki."** Pain said.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:

First I would like to thank all my awesome readers.

I would also like to appologize in advance for any gramatical or spelling mistakes. Even with the invention of spell check, I still some how manage to always spell something wrong.

Also, in this chapter there is a fight scene and I've never written one before so I'm sorry if it is terrible.

Reveiws are always greatly appreciated.

Please vote in the poll, because I want that to be included in the next chapter which I can't write until I know what majority vote is.

I know I got this chapter posted really soon for me after the previous one, but as a warning, the next one might not be posted for some time because I'm going to be away and then I've got finals.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, and let the story continue.

At that moment Hinata's head was exploding with thoughts. For example, _well then welcome to the Akatsuki _kept repeating over and over again in her head. It was just too unbelievable. _Me? In the Akatsuki? Now that's funny._ And indeed it was. Who would have ever thought that weak, timid Hinata would ever join the Akatsuki? It was so comical, that Hinata almost laughed. It was only due to using her hand to cover her mouth that she didn't. _Hyuuga Hinata, an Akatsuki member…. Hmmm. I actually kind of like the sound of that. It had a nice ring to it._

Hinata's thoughts were suddenly shattered when she heard Pain say something really disturbing.

"**You will be teamed with Kisame and Suigetsu."** Pain said.

"**Me?"** Hinata said meekly.

"**Yes you."** Pain said.

"**Why do I have to be teamed up with fish boy and Mr. I'm so cool because I've got a sword that's too big for me?"** Hinata asked.

"**It's Kisame!"** Kisame yelled.

"**Oh you'll always been fish boy to me**." Hinata said.

"**Stop irritating Kisame."** Pain ordered. **"And as for why, well…ummm."** Pain said not really sure why.

"**Yes?"** Hinata said.

"**Well you see, everyone already has partners besides Zetsu that is, and I believe that you would work best with those two."** Pain said.

Hinata was about to say something when Pain said, **"And that's final. Now on to other matters. I want you Karin to show Hinata to a spare room which will now become yours. Then show her the way around out base."**

"**Can't someone else show her the way?"** Karin complained.

"**Will you for once stop complaining?"** Suigetsu asked.

"**I'm not complaining, I'm just asking a question."** Karin insisted.

"**Whatever."** Suigetsu mumbled.

"**Just do as I said Karin."** Pain said. That girl was so troublesome. Sometimes Pain wondered why he even let her join the Akatsuki.

As Hinata and Karin where leaving, Pain stopped Karin for a moment and said, **"And please try to be nice**." Karin had a way of stirring up trouble with other females. For some reason, it seemed to Pain that she really disliked them. He couldn't possibly fathom why.

"**I always am."** Karin lied giving Pain a sweet but extremely fake smile.

When Hinata and Karin were far enough away from the meeting room, Karin stopped Hinata, glared at her and said, **"Listen freak, stay away from my Sasuke or I will make you pay!"**

Karin was the kind of girl Hinata would have easily been intimidated by in the past, and to tell the truth, she was a bit intimidated now also, which easily showed when Hinata said, **"K-karin I have no clue w-what you're talking about.**" Silently Hinata cursed herself and her stupid stutter.

"**Don't try to play all innocent with me. I know you've been eying Sasuke since you first saw him. Well just give up. Sasuke would never want a girl like you, and besides, he's all mine."** Karin said.

"**Innocent me?" **Hinata said with a sweet smile after gathering up all her courage. **"I would never do such a thing."**

"**Don't you dare lie to me! I know you were just eying Sasuke."** Karin said slightly flustered.

"**Sorry, but you must be mistaken. I would never like a back stabbing traitor like Sasuke. He must have been eyeing me."** Hinata said. **"So I guess maybe he's just not into you." **Hinata said trying not to laugh.

"**Lies! All lies! Sasuke and I are meant to be!"** Karin screamed. **"And if Sasuke's a back stabbing traitor what does that make you?" **Karin asked. **"Oh I know all about you. You left Konoha just like Sasuke did. You're worse than a back stabbing traitor because you're in denial." **Karin said.

"**The only one whose in denial is you Karin. When will you realize that he's just not that into you?"** Hinata asked. Although she tried to hide it, Karin's words really did hurt. Karin was right. Just like Sasuke she abandoned her village and although she may not be a back stabber yet, Hinata most likely will become one in the future.

**Back in the meeting room:**

Everyone could here yelling, and everyone realized someone thing was going on with Karin and Hinata and it was most likely Karin's fault, but no one was quite sure what the fight was about. All they could really hear were loud noises.

"**Maybe they're having a cat fight?"** Tobi suggested with a lopsided grin.

"**Don't be silly."** Suigetsu said. **"I would expect that out of Karin but Hinata would never fight back. She's too well… Hinata."**

"**If you're the genius then what do you suggest they're doing?"** Tobi asked.

Suigetsu smiled sheepishly and said, **"Well…"** Truth be told, he had no idea what was going on.

"**Well realistically, I would say Karin's being all paranoid again and accusing Hinata for doing something she didn't do."** Kisame started.

"**And then what?"** Zetsu asked.

"**I bet at first, Hinata was probably all intimidated, but then Karin must have said something causing her to explode!"** Kisame said making sound effects.

"**That's it? Isn't that a little boring?"** Konan said.

"**But wait! I'm not done, and then I bet Hinata snaps first and hits Karin. You would never think this at first glance, but I've got a feeling that Hinata's a bit more aggressive then she lets on."** Kisame said.

"**Get real! Like that would ever happen. I'll bet you 5,000 Ryo that Karin gets the first hit."** Zetsu said.

"**You're on."** Kisame said. **"Suigetsu and Sasuke, you two should go see what is happening,"**

Little did they know that at that very moment, Zetsu was about to owe Kisame 5,000 Ryo.

**Back by Hinata and Karin:**

"**Take that back!"** Karin yelled.

"**No."** Hinata said calmly.

"**Take that back or I'll-"**

But Karin never got to say what she was going to do because Hinata interrupted her by slapping her across the face. **"Or what? You'll slap be across my face? Oops. Too late I guess because I already did that to you."** Hinata said.

"**You little bitch."** Karin said. Karin was about to slap Karin back when Sasuke arrived and grabbed onto her wrist.

"**Cool it Karin."** Suigetsu said stepping in between Hinata and Karin.

"**What are you talking about? I'm as cool as a clam."** Karin said.

"**If by cool you mean really really lame then yeah."** Suigetsu said.

Hinata laughed and high fived Suigetsu. **"Nice one."** She said.

"**Seeing as it appears the two of you can't act civilly to each other, Suigetsu, why don't you show Hinata around, and Karin can go do something else."** Sasuke suggested.

"**Sure."** Hinata said. She would gladly take Suigetsu any day over Karin.

"**Hey Sasuke! Do you want to hang out?"** Karin asked, but she never got an answer. Sasuke was already walking away. **"Alright! That's okay. Maybe some other time? Catch you later!" **Karin yelled after him.

"**Ignore the crazy lady."** Suigetsu stage whispered. **"Let's make her escape before she realizes what I said." **Suigetsu added. So Hinata and Suigetsu continued on their way leaving Karin behind on her own.

Walking down the hallways was like walking through a hay maze. Hinata felt she would never be able to find her away around this place with all the twists and turns.

Suigtsu showed her the whole place. After they looked at her room, Suigetsu decided to show Hinata the training area. As they walked the two adolescents made mindless chit chat.

Upon arriving at the training area, Hinata looked around. The area was nothing much. It consisted mainly of a few posts to practice hitting and throw kunai at, but there was also a large empty spot that was perfect for a spar.

"**Hey Suigetsu."** Hinata said with a grin. **"Want to spar?"** Hinata asked. It seemed like forever since she had last practiced.

"**Sorry, but I don't hit girls."** Suigetsu said.

"**Why? Scared you're going to be beaten by a girl?" **Hinata teased.

"**No. I just don't."** Suigetsu said.

"**Are you doing to stand and take that insult from a girl?"** Hinata asked.

"**Um, no?"** Suigetsu said after a moment.

"**Good, then fight me."** Hinata said getting into her Juuken stance.

"**Don't say I didn't warn you."** Suigetsu said taking out his sword.

When it came down to fighting, Suigetsu and Hinata were pretty evenly matched.

Suigetsu immediately went of offense and started swinging his sword at Hinata. His aim was very accurate, and if would have hit Hinata if not for her incredible speed.

"**Turtle much?"** Hinata taunted. If she could stay on defense without getting hit for long enough, Suigetsu would soon tire making it easier for Hinata to defeat him.

"**Well as they always say slow and steady wins the race."** Suigetsu said swinging his sword at Hinata. Hinata narrowly avoided the blade by using her amazing flexibility to bridge backward.

_That was too close for my liking. It seems that Suigetsu isn't tiring out anytime soon, so I'll have to end this quickly._ Hinata thought to herself. Up until that point Hinata hadn't been relying on her Byakugan for it was her trump card, and she didn't like to use it often, but now was as good of a time as any.

"**Byakugan!"** Hinata said. As the veins around her eyes bulged, Hinata became able to see Suigetsu chakra network. Now that she could see, it became clear that Suigetsu was using chakra to enhance his strength and enable him to easily wield his huge sword.

She dodged his blade one more time, and while Suigetsu was slightly off balanced she struck a tenketsu which stopped the chakra flow going to Suigetsu's hand.

Suigetsu was quickly beginning to feel the results. Soon he became tired, and unable to carry his sword any longer. Besides, it was useless. It seemed nigh impossible to hit Hinata. Instead, he resorted to using Taijutsu.

"**Silly Suigetsu. Can't you see that's not going to work?"** Hinata said avoiding Suigetsu's punch.

"**And whys that?"** Suigetsu asked.

"**It's simple really, because you can't touch be and-"** Hinata said twisting out of the way of Suigetsu's kick

"**And?"** Suigetsu asked impatiently throwing another kick at Hinata.

"**And I can do this."** Hinata said shutting off another one of his tenketsu points in his leg.

Moving began to become difficult for Suigetsu. **"What are you doing to me?"** Suigetsu asked panting slightly.

"**Oh, just shutting down your tenketsu points." **Hinata said lightly dodging another blow.

"**What!"** Suigetsu yelled forgetting about fighting.

"**Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I? You see my Byakugan allows me to see your chakra network enabling me to shut down you chakra flow."** Hinata said. Back in Konoha it hadn't been much of a trump card because everyone knew of her blind spot, but here is was different. Suigetsu had no idea of the extent of her abilities allowing an easy victory for Hinata.

"**I guess I forgot to tell you something as well."** Suigetsu said.

"**And what would that be?"** Hinata asked calmly.

"**This!"** Suigetsu said he quickly dissolved into water and reformed behind Hinata holding a kunai at her throat.

_He's in the perfect position for me to use Kaiten_ Hinata thought to herself. She was about to do it, when she stopped herself. _If I use it, Suigetsu will get hurt, and he's on my side. I guess I'll just have to give up on this one._

"**You win."** Hinata said.

"**What?"** Suigetsu yelled in shock.

"**I said you win."** Hinata repeated sadly. For once she just wanted to win a battle and prove herself, but now was not that time.

"**No tricks up your sleeves? That's in then?"** Suigetsu asked.

"**That's it."** Hinata said. She didn't mention that she did indeed have tricks up her sleeves for that would just be bragging. It was best that some things remained unknown.

"**Well you were really good. If I hadn't pulled my trump card on you, you would have kicked my ass."** Suigetsu said.

"**Thanks I guess."** Hinata said with a smile.

"**So, do you want to spar maybe some other time also**?" Suigetsu asked. It would be good to having a sparring partner. None of the older members wanted to, Sasuke felt he was too good to spar Suigetsu, Jugo wasn't the type to spar, and even if he wanted to spar with Karin she never wanted to. Hinata would be an excellent sparring partner.

"**Sure."** Hinata said with a smile.

And that was the start of a very strong friendship.


End file.
